on the truf
by hoshinokaze
Summary: naruto harus membuat sasuke tersenyum.bagaimanapun caranya:supaya ia bisa memenangkan tantangan grup lemes konoha: shikamaru,shino,dan neji,dan membayar uang kosnya. Dan sasuke akan dengan senang hati tersenyum dengan satu syarat : "cium aku,dobe!" # bad summary ….pikirkan kembali sebelum membaca!


Arizawa sena present…

On the truf

Rate : like always…T ,Cuma..kali ini,kaze beraniin diri jadi T +

Desclaimer : masashi kishimoto-sensei,,,pemilik semua hak paten dari tokoh di fic ini.

Warning : kaze nggak sempurna-selalu-selamanya- jadi di fic ini bakalan banyak typo,Full OOC,kisu di sana-sini padahal rate t,geje,ending ngegantung dan segudang masalah fic lain yang membosankan..so…pikirkan baik-baik sebelum membuka fic ini.

Gendre: humor/not romance/ not hurt(?)

Inspiring by : sedikit terinspirasi dari fic yukka-keehl-senpai : agreement…meskipun ceritanya nggak nyambung sama fic ini, inspirasi juga dapet dari komik runa ikemi-sensei : depends on a kiss,trus dari catatan yang kaze tulis sendiri tiap kumat ide tentang sasu naru,di manapun itu..ukh..dasar,calon fujoshi!# tunggu! Kaze bukan fujoshi!

Summary : naruto harus membuat sasuke caranya:supaya ia bisa memenangkan tantangan grup lemes konoha: shikamaru,shino,dan neji,dan membayar uang kosnya.

Dan sasuke akan dengan senang hati tersenyum dengan satu syarat : "cium aku,dobe!"

# bad summary ….jangan nyesel karna baca fic nggak mutu gini,pikirkan kembali sebelum membaca!

*** on the truf***

"mpphhhff"aku merasakan paru-paruku meledak.

Dan si muka stoick ini melepaskan bibirnya dari mulutku,tanpa sedetikpun kehilangan nafasnya seperti yang terjadi menjilat ujung bibirnya dengan sok cool,lalu menatapku datar.

"ja-jadi bagaimana?"tanyaku memastikan.

" kau akan mendapatkan yang kau inginkan."katanya dingin,lalu berlalu.

Sebelumnya akan kujelaskan kejadian sehari sebelumnya,saat trio lemes konoha tengah makan ramen semeja denganku,Tidak benar-benar makan ramen karna neji memesan pasta,shino memesaan salad,dan shikamaru tidur siang di meja kantin.

"kenapa kau kemarin datang bersama sasuke?"Tanya neji memulai semua hal gila ini.

"jadi namanya sasuke"tanyaku bingung.

"bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?"Tanya shikamaru tertarik,ia menguap lebar saat menanyakan hal itu.

"entahlah…"ujarku tambah bingung.

"kau turun dari mengantarmu tersenyum padamu."tambah shino suram.

"hei! Dia tidak tersenyum padaku!"protesku mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"dia tersenyum naruto,kau yang tidak melihatnya."komen shikamaru menekan.

"aku tidak pernah melihat senyum seperti itu sebelumnya."tambah neji."dia hanya tersenyum padamu."

Aku merasakan keringat mengalir di pelipisku"ku-kurasa kalian hanya salah lihat."

"kami tidak salah lihat"balas ketiganya kompak.

Ok! Sebelumnya lagi..akan kujelaskan kejadian yang sedang di bicarakan trio lemes ini.

Aku tengah menikmati pagiku di jalanan menuju konoha highschool,yang lumayan jauh dari ini pertamakalinya ku bangun super pagi.

Rencananya,aku ingin ke makam kaa-san dan too-san dulu sebelum ke sekolah,dan mungkin sedikit terlabat tiba-tiba sebuah motor sport merah dan biru tua melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahku.

Ini aneh banget,persis seperti sinetron di suatu negara yang pernah kutoton,

Ini adalah pagi hari,jalanan super sepi,luas lagi! Tidak ada seorang pun yang lewat,menyebrang atau tiduran di jalan selain pula,aku sedang berjalan di zebracross, jadi di kepalaku terlintas duakesimpulan:

Pertama,dia memang tidak sengaja menabrakku,

Kedua: aku memang sedang di incar,dan dia adalah pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin.

Aku pilih fakta kedua.

Bunyi ban motor menggesek aspal berdecit membelah kesunyian,motornya berhenti tepat sepuluh inchi dari kakiku yang mematung pengendara berdecak kesal,ia membuka di sanalah ia…rambut raven yang..#tunggu! Kenapa aku sok puitis gini?

"hei teme! Kalo bawa motor tuh liat-liat!"teriakku menaikan jantungku yang sudah merosot di kakiku.

"mafkan aku"ujarnya tanpa memasang wajah maaf-kan-aku

Aku menghela nafas lega,dia bukan pembunuh bayaran toh…"sudahlah…maafkan aku juga karna menyebrang dengan tidak berhati-hati."

Dia mengedus .ya..MENDENGUS! pake hidung! Menyebalkan!

"ayo naik"tawarnya awalnya mengira aku salah dengar.

"apa?'tanyaku bingung.

"cepat naik! Aku mau minta maaf."ujar nya tanpa pikir panjang,aku menerima helm yang di sodorkannya padaku.

"kita kemana?"tanyaku setelah motor melaju..tolong deh..aku memang bodoh! Kaasan dan toosan pasti marah pada kebodohanku ini.

"mengantarmu ke sekolah"jawabnya kejadian selanjutnya ..seperti yang sudah terjadi selanjutnya,neji,shikamaru dan shino,memaksaku untuk mengakui bahwa si dingin itu tersenyum padaku…

Bagian mananya coba yang pake senyum!

"jadi..begini naruto..bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh."ujar neji menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"soal apa?"tanyaku tertantang..menolak tantangan bukanlah jalan seorang laki-laki.

"kami akan membiayai kosmu dan menanggung makanmu,selama sebulan" ujar shikamaru .

"…"shino diam saja.# adohh plis deh shino..jangan bikin author nambahin kerjaan ngetik!

Aku mentaap ke tiganya bersemangat." tantangannya."

"buat uchiha sasuke tersenyum"ujar shino akhirnya.

"APA?! Tidak ada tantangan lain apa?"tanyaku .

Ketiganya menatapku bosan "kau mau menyerah?"Tanya shikamaru menyebalkan.

"bukan…maksudku..'tidak ada tantangan lain apa?'mudah sekali!"

"kau yakin?"Tanya neji memastikan.

Demi uang kos dan makanku sebulan,aku-dengan bodohnya…mengangguk menyetujui.

Lalu aku menyalami neji-shhino-shikamaru secara bergantian sambil bilang 'jadi kita deal ya'..tanpa perlu pasang iklan.# ini mengingatkan author pada sesuatu…hm…

Dan begitulah…

Aku menemukan dengan mudah nama sasuke di kelas lebih kecil dari yang dia lebih tinggi,taunya biasa aja tuh,sama sepertiku.

"aku ingin bicara."kataku berusaha santai,dan kontak membut semua anak perempuan di kelasnya menoleh padaku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kuartikan.# author curiga sama semua isi -jangan...fujoMPPHHHFF!#di bekep sakura dari belakang.

"disini saja."jawabnya dingin.

"tidak bisa! Ini penting"paksaku .

Akhirnya ia menurut,mengekoriku di belakang,sampai aku membawanya dengan santai mengatakan pada bahwa aku sedang taruhan dan mendapatkan tunjangan hidupku asalkan teman-temanku yang baik hati itu—ralat:lemes-lemes itu..melihat senyum sasuke.

"bodoh."ujarnya dengan satu menghancurkan semua bayangan indahku tentang hadianh yang akan aku terima nanti.

"tunggu!"cegatku "aku mohon! Aku akan melakukan apapun!"ujarku menggantungi kakiknya—ya… harga diriku emang super lemah kaasan-toosan..aku emang nggak pantes jadi keluarga namikaze…

Ini Demi hidupku di hari esok!.

"baiklah."ujarnya setelah adegan panjang tentang dia-yang-berusaha-melepaskan-kakiknya-dari-pelukan ku-yang-kencang-dan-dia-terpaksa-menyeretku-dan-ka mi-berdua-terjatuh-dari-tangga-karna-hal-ini-yang- untung-saja-tidak-di-lihat-seorang-pun-meskipun-ak u-nggak-yakin-juga-tapi-tetap-saja-aku-tidak-melep askan-kakinya-dan-akhirnya-ia-kembali-mendengus-da n-menatapku-sambil-bilang:'baiklah.'

"kau setuju?"tanyaku terharu.

"asal dengan satu syarat"ujarnya dingin.

"apapun!"

Di menatapku,mengambil dagu ku untuk membuatku menatapnya dan –langsung-saja-tanpa-izin-ia-men-daratkan-bibirnya -ke-mulutku-sambil-bilang:

"cium aku dobe."

Dan..aku mulai jatuh dalam neraka karna hal nista ini..

Kaasan..toosan…naruto memang bodoh..

"yeah!trio lemes konoha!neji,shikamaru,dan shino!aku menang!"ujarku bangga.

Ketiganya menoleh sok kompak."buktinya?"

"Apa?"tanyaku cengo."kalian nggak perlu buktikan?"

"bodoh! Mana kami percaya"ujar shikamaru nggak rela.

"tapi kalian nggak bilang soal bukti!" UOOOOOHHHHH!BODOHNYA AKU!kenapa aku nggak minta bukti!

"ya sudah,kalau ia bisa tersenyum padamu dua kali,ia bisa tersenyum padamu untuk yang ke tiga saja lagi"ujar neji seolah menyelesaikan masalah.

Aku reflex memegangi bibirku..ini musibah! Bencana! Aku tidak mungkin kan mengemis lagi padanya…

"atau pertaruhan kita batal"ujar shino telak,membuat aku dengan secepat kilat menggeret sasuke dari kelasnya.

"sasuke"ujarku di bangunan atap sekolah yang sepi,karna sekolah memang sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu.

"hn"ujar sasuke ngirit kata.

"aku minta foto mu tersenyum…" rengekku.

"aku benci di foto."putus sasuke sebal,mungkin ia kesal karna bajunya tadi kutarik-tarik.

Aku mengatupkan ke dua tanganku diatas kepala,berlutut padanya..oh..aku benar-benar mengemis telak."kumohon…"

" ."ujar sasuke memutuskan."kau tau bayarannya kan?"

Aku merasakan isi perutku teraduk-aduk,aku hanya bisa mengagguk pasrah.

**Jpret!**

Yes! Aku bisa mendapat foto tersenyum menggenggam erat handpone menarik tanganku,siap mendaratkan bi,,"tunggu sebentar!"potongku cepat,membuat bibirnya malah mendarat di hpku.

"apa dobe!"bentak sasuke tidak terima.

"kenapa kau menyeringaI! Bukan tersenyum.!"bentakku balik,apa-apaan foto ini! Ia bukan juga menyeringai! Tapi tersenyum mesum!

"baiklah..kita ulang"putusnya,"tapi bayar doble"ujarnya pelit.

Aku meringis sebal..sabar naruto..sabar bibirku…ini demi hari esok yang indah selama sebulan!

**Jpret!**

"selesai?"Tanya sasuke cepat.

"hm..sepertinya belum…"ujarku mengamati foto..ia lagi-lagi..memasang senyum tidak tulus."ulang ya?"

Sasuke mendeathglare-ku sebal."triple"

"baik! Berapapun yang kau suka!"putusku pasrah.

Ia sasuke uchiha TERSENYUM!

**Jpret!**

Aku mengamati hpku..ini benar-benar photo tersenyum sasuke…YEAH! AKU MENDAPATKANNYA!

"kau mengambilnya tanpa seizinku dobe!"ujarnya dingin."aku belum siap"

Aku menatapnya merinding."hehehehe…terimakasih,photonya…aku..perm isi dulu.."

Dan sedetik kemudian,aku berlari menuju pintu keluar harus menyelamatkan terbebas dari si stoick gila ciuman itu. Hahahaha…aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum membayangkan hadiah yang akan kuterima dari tiga team lemes konoha itu.

SASUKE TERNYATA MENGEJARKU!

Huaaahh! Aku akan mati jika tertangkap!Aku harus berlari lebih cepat!

Aku sampai pada pintu atap,Sialan! Dia berada 2 meter dariku.

**Klik!**

Loh?

**Klik! Klik! Klik!**

"tunggu sasuke!"ujarku menghentikannya menerkamku."pi..pintunya terkunci.."

Sasuke menyeringai kearahku.."lalu?"

Aku merasa kakiku lemas "kita akan terjebak di atap ini semalaman.."

"oh ya?"Tanya sasuke mendekat."itu artinya kau tidak bisa kabur..dobe.."

"aku tidak akan kabur..kita bicarakan..ini baik..ba.."

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

##########

"kau tau teme.."ujar naruto menatap bintang di atasnya yang berkelap-kelip.

"hn."

"sepertinya..aku suka dengan rasa bibirmu."

"aku tau aku hebat."

"ya..terserah kau saja…tapi…boleh aku minta lagi?"

"hn."

**Cup!**

"sekali lagi?"

**Cup!**

"lag.."

**Cup!**

"aku rasa aku..mencintaimu"ujar naruto menatap sasuke."aku tau ini gila..kau mungkin normal..hei! aku juga!..tapi..entahlah..aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padamu"

"hn..uzumaki naruto,aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu."

**Cup!**

***fin***

" menang naruto."ujar neji mengembalikan foto sasuke pada naruto.

"kenapa dengan bibirmu?"Tanya shikamaru sok perhatian

"di gigit tomcat."jawab naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Naruto menoleh pada sasuke di depan pintu kelas.

"cepat pulang!"ujarnya memerintah.

Naruto membereskan mejanya,mendekati sasuke dengan terburu-buru "sabar teme!"

Keduannya menghilang di pintu kelas.

Sementara neji,shikamaru,dan shino bepandangan.

**Drrrrtttttt! Drrrrtttttt! Drrrrtttttt!**

Neji membuka sms hpnya,

"dari siapa?"tanya shikamaru.

"dari sasuke"ujar neji."dia bilang,kita bisa ambil bayarannya nanti."lanjut neji senang.

"aku mau koleksi serangga baru"ujar shino suram.

Mereka bertiga mengemasi barang masih-masih dan melangkah pergi.

Sementara itu sasuke menutup layar ponselnya sambil tersenyum.

"sms siapa teme?"Tanya naruto penasaran.

"pesuruhku"ujar sasuke santai.

******really-really the end!******

**Holla minnasan!**#di timpuk readers pake tomcat.

Maaf..maaf..bikin kalian baca fic nggak mutu gini,tapi kaze kan udah ngasi peringatan sebelumnya!

Banyak typo?OOC? akhir jayus?

Just say it to me by review, I will do better next fic..by your comment

Well, kaze untuk sementara akan menangguhkan janji kaze soal sekuel future,trus sekuel mirai no hibi,trus chapter 4 wishes…. Soalnya…kaze masih nunggu review yang bikin inspirasi untuk kaze..jadi kaze bisa tau,mau readers lanjutannya gimana..# alesan! Ngomong aja nggak punya ide!

Trus bisa ada yang kasih tau kaze gimana cara bales review kalian?

Trus apa beda visitor sama viewer?

Trus apa arti flame?

Ok..ok..kalian pasti pada sweatdrop semua ngeliat ini..tapi sumpah! Kaze bener-bener nggak tau! Yang kaze tau Cuma OOC sana TYPO doang..sungguh less experience …# author bego!

"heh! kaze"

kaze menoleh,menatap sasuke yang mendeathglere kaze.

"apa?"

"mana semua cewek di kelasku?"tanya sasuke

"eh..itu..mereka..arisan di rumah kaze..jadi nggak masuk hari ini.."

sasuke menatap kaze mendengus kesal.

"teme ayo kita pergi! tingggalkan saja fujoshi gila ini!"ajak naruto

"heh! kaze bukan fujoshi!dan nggak gila!"protes kaze.

fyuh...untung mereka pergi,jadi kaze bisa nutupin bangkai-bangkai anak cewek kelas akselerasi yang mati karna mimisan parah akibat mengintip adegan sasunaru.

hehehehe...ngubur mayat dulu ah~~~

Thanks buat baca nih fic!

OWARI^_^

BY; HOSHINO KAZE


End file.
